Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150414193828
"What now?" Cara asks, several minutes after we've been left alone. I don' answer, leaning against the wall sitting down. "Why are they even doing this? We're on their side!" She continues. I still stay silent, staring straight ahead. "Are you going to say anything?". I don't. She sighs in annoyance and leans against the wall opposite me. She doesn't look too good, even after being in the med centre for so long. I wonder if they were keeping her weak deliberately. She has a few bruises on her face and arms, and her everyday clothes are a little ripped. Still, compared to me she can't look too bad. I don't remember the last time I looked at my own face in the mirror, I try to avoid my reflection. It only reminds me of the bad stuff. "They're locking us up because we're threats. I lash out, you have the mark. What the don't realsie is we're more useful than pretty much everyone else in this place because we've been out there fighting a lot longer. But they're paranoid crapheads who want to control everything and exploit us all. Good luck trying." I say. I know they can hear us. Time passes as neither of us says a word, not because we can't, more that there's not much to talk about. What must be a long while later the door opens again and four people come into the room, three soldiers and a person in doctor's clothes. He has a syringe and tube in his hands. I don't bother resisting, I'm too pissed off. The heat is visible of my skin, and the doctor takes care not to touch it. I would attack them all but a gun pointed straight at Cara stops me. So that's why they have her in here with me, for leverage. The doctor tries to stick the needle in my arm but he's havign trouble, my skin refuses to be pierced. "Problem, doctor?" I ask sarcastically with a grin. The doctor takes a step back and nods at one of the soldiers, who without hesitation pulls out a pistol and shoots at my shoulder. I hear Cara scream as I feel pain tear through my body, but not as much as I would have expected, it feels just like a cut. I look down and see the bullet half lodged into my shoulder. I grab its end and pull it out, looking at the crumpled metal. Blood is leaking out of the wound, but it's bearable pain, in some ways quite soothing. Strange. The doctor quickly collects up the blood leaking out and bottles it up in the tube, before they all leave quickly. I clutch my hand over the wound and feel the blood wet my palm. "Jesus Will, are you alright?" Cara asks, coming over quickly. "Weirdly yeah, could be a lot worse..." I say, feeling the heat from my palm. It's scorching now, and my wound is starting to throb less. I take my heated hand away from the wound and see it is partly sealed. I grunt at it. It's not healed, but It's not pouring out anymore, just a small trickle. Huh, not bad. Heat is more useful than I thought. Cara looks equally surprised. Her look of shock stays until the door opens again and six soldiers come in, quickly grabbing Cara and dragging her out. I stp up before I get a taser in my stomach. I grunt and collapse, hearing Cara struggle. A soldier leans down and gloats in my face before I black out: "Playtime's over freaks."